


Bitter-sweet

by merle_p



Category: Glee
Genre: Food, Future Fic, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt lives in London. Finn comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter-sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazyjayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/gifts).



> The prompt was: _Glee, Finn/Kurt, Afternoon Tea_.

"Damn, this is good," Finn groans, around a mouthful of what Kurt thinks must be his seventh scone. There's a smudge of clotted cream on his cheek, and Kurt has to force himself not to reach over with a napkin to dab at it. 

He almost regrets taking Finn to the Savoy for Cream Tea. Almost. Because people are staring, and Kurt knows exactly what they are thinking: "Bloody American tourists." 

He has had the stare directed at himself a couple of times, and he has never been more grateful for his fair skin and delicate features that let people believe he could actually be British. At least until he opens his mouth. 

But there's a part of him that has missed Finn too much to miss out on an opportunity to watch him eat, messily and heartily, so he ignores the looks they are getting and stares himself.

"I thought English food was supposed to be awful," Finn says cheerfully, reaching for the last scone. Kurt notices that Finn has barely touched his tea, while he's been refilling his own cup over and over. His hands are already shaky from all the theine. 

"I wouldn't really know," he says. Since he's moved to London, he has been splurging on sushi and kimchee, tapas and mezes, all that exciting food that is available in overabundance here and that people still frown upon back in Lima, Ohio. 

It's mind-blowing, like a whole new world, and if one night he was so homesick that he went to the pub around the corner to watch a basketball game and stuff his face with a burger and fries (chips! the bartender said reproachfully)? Well – nobody needs to know.

"When are you going to come back?" Finn asks abruptly, and Kurt almost drops his tea cup. 

"What?" he asks faintly, and Finn frowns. 

"You know what I'm talking about," he says. "When are you going to come home?"

"Finn," he says weakly. "I - "

"I keep thinking," Finn continues, as if Kurt hadn't said anything. He is playing with the rest of his scone, crumbling it to dust between restless fingers. "Is this because of what you said at Thanksgiving? That you just knew I'd change my mind about us sooner or later? That I'd get tired of you eventually, go back to being straight?"

Kurt looks down at his plate, where drops of marmalade form a strange pattern of orange dots against the milky white of the cream. Distantly, he thinks about dragging a finger through the mess and licking it clean. He keeps silent.

"Because," Finn continues, seriously, "it's been seven months, and I still want to be with you. I miss you. Do you want me to move here? Is that it? Because I will, if you ask me to."

Kurt looks up, at that. "I thought you hated London," he says. "I thought you said this was one of the places where people eat vegetables that aren't fried."

Finn shrugs. "Well, they _do_ drive on the wrong side of the street. And play weird sports." His grin is lopsided, a bit sad. "But they make decent pastries, at least."

Kurt stares at him in shock. "You are actually serious, aren't you?"

Finn pulls a face. "Do you really think I would be here if I wasn't? Do you think I would have waited that long?"

Kurt swallows. "I wasn't sure."

Finn opens his mouth, as if to say something, but in the end, he keeps silent. 

The table between them is tiny, so it's easy for Finn to put his hands on the tablecloth and lean in, capture Kurt's mouth in a kiss. Finn's lips are slick with cream, and Kurt eats it up like a man starving. It's been too long.

When they pull back, Finn licks his lips.

"You taste like marmalade," he says, longing in his voice, and something else. "All bitter and sweet."

People are staring. Kurt finally smiles.

"Let's go home," he says. "The tea is cold now, anyway."


End file.
